Blue Tomorrow
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: aku ingin melihat senyummu di pagi hari. aku ingin mendegar tawamu disetiap waktu. aku ingin kau tak pernah kesepian. meski yang disampingmu bukan lagi aku./ WonKyu x KiHyun/ BL/ DLDR!/ ONE SHOOT END


**BLUE TOMORROW**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 1 End****.**

**Rating :**** T**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Super Junior's members and the others support cast.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**BL, YAOI, Abal, Typo(s), OOC, etc.?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? **

**Don't Read?**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"TIDAK.!" tegas seorang namja tampan pada sosok namja bersurai ikal yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ayolah siapa yang tak akan tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang begitu lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Namja tampan itu berdehem sebentar untuk menetlalisir tawa yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya, sekarang dia sedang bersikap tagas dan tak lucu kalau tiba-tiba dia tertawa dan menghilangkan kesan tegas yang coba dibangunnya sejak tadi.

Tangan kekarnya diletakkannya pada kedua pundak namja di depannya, menatap onyx caramel itu dalam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas karena dia tau kali ini dia akan kembali kalah.

"arasso Kyunnie, jangan cemberut begitu." Namja berdimple itu meletakkan kedua telunjuknya disisi kiri dan kanan bibir Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke atas, mencoba membuat senyum di wajah yang kini tertekuk itu.

"YEAHH..!" Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan sambil memeluk namja tampan di hadapannya

"tapi.." nah, sekarang Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan memeluk sambil melompat dan mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah sesangar mungkin.

"apa? Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian keluyuran kesana-kemari?"

"huh. Kau memang menyebalkan hyung!"

"hey. Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Kyuhyun tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan yang ditujukan padanya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai membelakangi namja tampan itu sambil mengkomat-kamitkan bibirnya seolah merepal sebuah mantara untuk membuat namja tampan itu merubah keputusannya.

"kau ingin membuat hyung sedih Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap ke arah namja yang kini menatapnya seolah sangat terluka.

Kyuhyun berdecih, dia benci bila melihat namja yang begitu dicintainya itu menatapnya seperti itu, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut Kyuhyun menghampiri dan memeluk erat.

"mianhe Siwon hyung, aku akan mengikuti syaratmu itu asal aku boleh langsung terjun ke persiapan pernikahan kita."

Siwon tersenyum, dia tau sekeras kepala Kyuhyun bagaimanapun namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tak akan mungkin mau membuatnya kecewa.

"aku tak mungkin selalu menemanimu tapi aku akan meminta tolong pada teman-temanku."

"teman?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit heran, dia tau Siwon adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan seingatnya semasa sekolah dulu namja tampan itu tak punya satupun teman akrab dan tentunya hal itu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran sekaligus curiga dengan teman yang dimaksud calon suaminya itu.

"iya. Mereka orang baik yang tak akan mencelakakanmu dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

"seperti apa?"

"seperti minta ingin dimakan." Goda Siwon sambil menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan dengangan wajahnya.

"dasar kuda pervert!"teriak Kyuhyun yang berhasil melempar sebuah panic yang entah didapatnya dari mana ke wajah Siwon.

.

.

**.**

"ini Donghae hyung." kenal Siwon menujuk pada seorang namja tampan dengan cengiran yang menurut Kyuhyun terlihat bodoh, dan sepertinya dia tipe namja yang sangat mudah untuk dijahili.

Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah punya segudang ide jahil untuk mengerjai namja satu ini.

"ya Kyunnie kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Siwon menatap curiga sosok Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan evil smirknya, yang artinya namja itu tau semuanya tak akan berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya.

"hallo. Namaku Kim Heechul." Ucap seorang namja bersurai pirang panjang, dia sangat cantik dan perawakannya sangat mirip seorang yeoja jika saja tak mendengar suara beratnya mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan menyangka bahwa dia seorang yeoja.

"ah ya hallo. Oh ya bukannya hyung bilang ada tiga orang? Dimana satunya?"

"oh hyung, dimana Kibum?"

"mungkin dia tertidur di suatu tempat?"

Kali ini giliran Donghae mengacuhkan jarinya seolah meminta izin untuk memberi sebuah pendapat, apa dia kira mereka sedang ikut kuis cerdas cermat atau apa.

"atau penyakitnya kambuh dan mengalami kecelakaan lagi?"

BUAGGGHH.. sebuah bantalan sofa melayang ke kepala Donghae dan pelakunya adalah seorang namja dengan balutan kaos putih panjang dan celana training merah serta sepatu snekers biru, nampaknya namja itu habis berolahraga atau sejenisnya?

"jaga mulutmu." Ketus Kibum, sementara Donghae tengah mengusap kepalanya sambil memasang wajah melas minta pengampunan yang membuat Kibum semakin ingin menghajarnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum, entah kenapa dia melihat mata itu terluka dan saat itu juga dia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh masuk ke relung hatinya.

Sesak, seolah udara di ruangan itu tersedot habis ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"lihat Kyu aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." seru Donghae sambil berlari menghambur ke Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa macam bunga yang terhampar di depannya.

BUAGHHH..

Sekali lagi dengan tak berperikemanusiaan Kibum mendorong Donghae dengan kakinya membuat namja pecinta ikan itu kembali terjungkal bersama sebuket besar mawar merah yang dibawanya tadi.

"jangat terlalu jahat padanya Bummie." Ucap Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, untung saja dia adalah sepupu namja sadis itu sehingga dia sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Kibum yang suka melakukan segala kegiatan fisik yang kadang sedikit kejam untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya tak umum seperti orang kebanyakan yang hanya akan mengatakannya saja.

Dan untuglah Donghae terlalu mencintai Heechul sehingga dia masih menahan diri untuk tak segera membunuh sang calon adik ipar dan melemparnya ke neraka karena terlalu sering mengingatkannnya dengan cara yang penuh kasih sayang.

"jauhkan benda bodoh itu. Kyu alergi serbuk bunga mawar."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Dongahe yang tengah terkapar tak jauh darinya, dia ingin membantu andai saja benda laknat(mawar) itu tak ada di dekat namja fishy. Matanya memandang aneh pada sosok Kibum yang kini tengah mengadu deathglare dengan Donghae.

Seingatnya tak banyak yang tau akan alerginya apalagi semenjak dia rutin meminum obat alaergi dari dokter, biasanya hanya keluarganya yang tau akan rahasia yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat memalukan itu karena membuatnya nampak lemah.

Tapi darimana Kibum tau? Bahkan Siwon tak diberitahunya atau keluarganya yang menceritakannya? Setahunya appa dan eommanya bukan tipe orang tua yang suka berbincang dengan namja yang baru dikenal anaknya lagipula mereka belum pernah bertemu Kibum.

"darimana kau tau?" dan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di kepalanya akhirnya berhasil di keluarkannya, Kibum sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya tapi bukan Kibum namanya kalau tak bisa menutupi perasaanya.

Ingatlah dia actor yang hebat.

"Kyunnie!" teriak sebuah suara yang sontak mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari topic yang tadi dipikirkannya, itu suara eommanya yang datang bersama sang appa untuk memantau atau mungkin membantu persiapan pernikahan putra semata wayangnya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"kenapa eomma tak bilang akan datang kemari? Ada apa ini?" ucap Kyuhyun menatap penuh selidik pada kedua orang tuanya, dasar Kyuhyun tak pernah percaya pada orang lain yang hanya berniat baik membantunya. Mungkin ini karena efek dari kejahilinya selama ini yang membuatnya kembali berfikir mungkin orang lain akan bersikap sama sepertinya juga.

"Kibummie? Kau ada disini?"

"ne ahjussi, aku membantu Siwon hyung menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan.." Kibum member jeda pada ucapannya entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho berdehem pelan, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang disana.

Melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergelayut padanya dan berganti menarik tangan Kibum.

"eomma mau pacaran dulu, silahkan kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Ucap Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum genit membuat semuanya cengo.

"appa tak marah?"

"biarkan saja, kau tau betapa galaknya eommamu kalau marah kan?" desah Tuan Cho pura-pura cemburu walau sebenarnya dia menatap sedih pada punggung yang berdampingan dengan istrinya yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

Nyonya Cho menarik Kibum ke pinggir ruangan, tak ada orang disana dan jaraknya cukup jauh sehinggan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tak akan bisa mendengar ucapan mereka sementara masih bisa memantau apa saja mereka lakukan.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat Kyu sebentar lagi Eomma sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain."

Kibum tersenyum miris, matanya masih mengamati segala hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di ujung sana.

"kau akan semakin terluka nak."

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya."

"kau masih mencintainya?"

"aku mencintainya dan beginilah caraku mencintainya."

Hening..

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat jelas.

"kau fikir untuk apa aku menyuruhmu membantunya?" ucap Siwon yang muncul dari belakang Kibum, sedikit membuyarkan lamunan namja dingin itu.

"apa? Kau ingin aku membawa lari mempelaimu?"

"aku yang membawa lari mempelaimu."

"andai kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin.." nyonya Cho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mendapati Kibum yang tegah terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya.

"aku bersyukur kecelakaan itu terjadi dan Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia kalau tidak..kalau tidak dia akan menangisi kematianku seperti orang bodoh. aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk lebih lama bersamanya. "

Oh Kim Kibum, mengapa kau sangat santai mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu? Tidakkah kau tau kau membuat dua orang dihadapanmu kembali diliputi perasaan bersalah meski mereka tau kau mungkin yang paling terluka tapi bisakah kau bersikap sok kuat dan tegar?

"apa kau mencintainya Siwon hyung?"

"tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi."

.

.

.

Janji suci itu terucap.

suasana bahagia yang mengharu biru memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Hiruk piruk suara tepuk tangan serta ucapan doa dan selamat terdengar memenuhi suasana siang yang indah tersebut, Siwon dan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh mereka. Menatap penuh senyum para tamu undangan yang sudah bersedia menjadi saksi pernikahan suci dan sacral mereka.

Kyuhyun terhenti, matanya menatap sosok tampan dengan setalan jas hitam yang bediri seorang diri di sudut ruangan. Senyum mengembang jelas di wajah tampannya, bibirnya mengisyaratkan kata selamat pada Kyuhyun tapi hal itu tak membuatnya bahagia.

Air mata itu, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sakit yang sangat dalam?

Wajah tampan itu memang tersenyum. Bibir merah itu memang melontarkan ucapan selamat. Tapi kenapa mata kelamnya menangis?

Kyuhyun tau itu bukan tangis bahagia karena entah kenapa dia juga merasakan sakit saat melihat tangis itu. Seolah hatinya ikut terkoyak hancur saat itu juga. Apa yang

Sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Dia sendiri tak tau.

Fikirannya kembali melayang, mengingatkannya pada percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kibum sebelum menuju altar.

_**Flashback**_

"_apa hyung punya kekasih?"_

"_ada apa orang yang akan menikah menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau mau meningalkan mempelaimu?"_

"_aish. Katakan saja hyung!"_

"_aku punya pacar tapi kami sudah putus."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_dia tak ingat padaku."_

"_kenapa? Apa dia amnesia?"_

"_mungkin"_

"_ya mana bisa jawabannya begitu, kenapa hyung tak mencoba membuatnya kembali mengingatmu?"_

"_aku tak mau."_

"_kenapa? Bukankah hyung akan membuatnya terluka sama sepertimu?"_

"_karena dia akan segera menikah."_

_**Flashback end**_

Kenapa kalimat Kibum begitu terasa ambigu baginya, entah apa maksdunya tapi sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun akan mencari tau. Tersentak karena lengan Siwon yang menyenggolnya, Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi disana kosong, tak ada lagi sosok dingin Kibum yang menatapnya.

_**.**_

"apa aktingku bagus?" tanya Kibum pada sosok dua namja yang sudah menunggunya di pelataran gedung, kedua sosok itu hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian merangkul pundak Kibum berbarengan.

"kau tadi sangat keren. Kukira kau akan mengamuk atau bagaimana?" ucap Donghae cengegesan

"Kibum kita memang yang terbaik, seharusnya kau mendapat piala Oscar karena kau sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu." puji Heechul yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti hinaan di telinga Kibum. Namja dingin itu hanya tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku adalah Kim Kibum!" ucap Kibum sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan kedua hyungnya, Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum perih sambil mengusap rambut Kibum kasar.

"kau berakting dengan sempurna sampai akhir."

"hei.. bisakah kau menghentikan akting menangismu itu? kta sudah berada di luar sekarang?"

"DIAM KAU IKAN!"

BUAGHHH.. sekali lagi Donghae terjungkal jatuh mesti kali ini pelakunya adalah Heechul bukan Kibum.

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_._

_**Tiba-tiba pengen nulis aja nih**_

_**Sekalian nunggu dapet inspirasi buat FF yang masih mogok dibelakang**_

_**Ini ga pake edit**_

_**Dikerjakan satu malam full pada jam lembur. Hahhahaa**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
